It is common for portable electric power tools that are battery powered to have duplicate interchangeable batteries so that once the battery in a respective power tool has lost its charge, a duplicate battery that is fully charged can be swapped out with the one that has the power used up. Otherwise the user would need to wait until the depleted battery was recharged, which can take an hour or more. Consequently users of this type of power tool usually bring a spare battery and a matching charger to the job site for charging duplicate batteries.
The more numerous the power hand tools being used the more chargers that are needed to be plugged into a source of power. This problem is exacerbated if the power tools are of different brands/types because each brand of power tools seems to have their own battery configuration and consequently their own matching charger configuration, i.e. there does not seem to be a universal battery/charger system for all brands of power tools. This situation can become unmanageable when numerous batteries of various types and matching chargers need that all need to be transported to and from the job site. Adding to the problem may be that there may not be a sufficient number of electrical outlets at the job site for plugging in all of the chargers needed.
Accordingly, there is a need for a solution to solve the aforementioned problems.